epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:0ShadowStories/ERBIdeas S5 - Steve Urkel VS Arthur Fonzarelli
So I actually thought about making this a old Sitcom royale, with other characters such as Will from Fresh Prince, Jesse from Full House and Chandler from Friends, but i decided against it. If people want to see it, maybe in the future i'll do it, but for now, it's just one on one. The Happy Days Cool Guy VS The Family Matters Geek. ??? as Urkel (honestly no idea) Nice Peter as Fonzie EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! Steve Urkel VS Arthur Fonzarelli! BEGIN! Urkel: The rapping begins as this documented representation renders. I'll hang you by the ropes like my pants from my suspenders. I'm Urkel and i'll urk to the point of losing your mind. Did I Do That? Of course, i think you'll find. I'm the smartest geek on TV, the best nerd around. Give up Fonz because I'm wearing you down. Hope you and Richie both see, you can't win, don't you realize? My Fair Fonzie, you can't even work the nerve to apologize. You're a bully and your show's a shitty little fad. A bigger F U then when you were abandoned by your dad! "The beat stops, Fonz hits a jukebox and begins to rap" Fonzie: Ayy, Fonzie, here to make to this nerdy geek pay. When I'm done with you, you won't have another Happy Day. I'm the Fonz, the coolest badass with the magic touch. While you follow people like a sad puppy, desperate much? Seriously, you gotta learn how to get some game. Cause dude, you've got nobody but yourself to blame. My show's real. I'm cool but sharper then a knife. You're show's faker then your damn love life. You're so lame you had to create a whole new personality. Now get outta here, before I resort to brutality. Urkel: Ooo, looks like Arthur just jumped the shark. You'll find that my raps are worse then my bark. Resorting to violence? Do you have any class? This Italian greaser can shove his raps up his ass! Look, you're weak, just go ahead and admit defeat. Cool? Gee, then what were you doing on Sesame Street? Take your windbreaker and ride out of here on your hog. Cause you ain't nothing but a damn hound dog. You and all your so called friends are a bunch of crooks. Zipper it and go back to writing shitty children's books! Fonzie: I can see your slowly rememberin' what you had. You cloned yourself, made your show twice as bad. When it comes to TV, my show's the sitcom mausoleum. I'm so famous, my jacket's in the Smithsonian museum! I'm a ladies man, not that you know what that is about. Try to step to a Falcon, you'll get your eyes torn out! You got guts, but I can tell you already fear. This house is full, so get the hell out of here! You're lines aren't cool enough to be disses, as expected. Like your flirting with Laura, you're rapping's been rejected. WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDE. EPIC RAP BATTLES "Beat stops, logo hits Jukebox again" OF HISTORY! WHO WON? Urkel Fonzie Friday's Battle Hint: Blast Off Category:Blog posts